


All That Matters

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Points of View, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What exactly went through Brian's mind right before Justin saw him fucking Rage (ep #220)?





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A/N : My undying love goes to Kat, my bestest beta/buddy in the world. Mwah! *kisses sent down under* Well, you know how thankful I am to you for all your help. LOL Feedback will be appreciated as always.And adored by yours truly. *grins*

* * *

Bloody silk scarf, the touch of soft fingers on his body deep into the night, flowers he never bought... A love he didn't deserve.

He felt it all slipping through his fingers.   
Credits rolling on a made for TV fairytale, signalling the end, whether he liked it or not.

Standing there, feeling like a helpless bystander in his own misfortune, his own mind punishing him for being a coward.  
He knew he deserved _that_.

So, he kept inside all that he was, all that he wanted to be, and did only thing he could.

He pushed all that mattered away.


End file.
